random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Fuck 3: The Third One
Welcome to the Fuck 3: The Third One is a critically acclaimed theatrical shitshow that is the threequel to Welcome to the Fuck. It is a crossover between Summer Camp Island, Wishfart, Welcome to the Wayne, Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls, OK K.O.!, Unikitty, Total Drama, Black Magic Begone and a bunch of other shit I'm way too lazy to list. Plot All the memes get destroyed and the heroes have to take them back, Dezyn comes and gets everyones names wrong and pissed them off, Susie becomes god and receives full power, funny times ensue, blah blah, READ THE SCRIPT. The script Act 1 (opens on an empty hallway. "i found a way" by drake bell is blaring in the background.) (susie jumps in through a hole in the ceiling.) susie (loud enough so the theatre speakers crack a little bit): WHAT'S UP, BABIES?! (an airhorn sound effect blares in the background as susie says that) alfonse: hey what the fuck susie: h-hewwo? mustard blob alfonse: i'm mustard blob alfonse sayo hikawa: woah what the fuck alfonse: sayo hikawa you is grounded for saying fuck sayo hikawa: crap! for how long alfonse: for until college sayo hikawa: DARN. (ansi arrives) ansi: whats up, liberals? lorx box: sup bitches, i want ice cream. olly: same. alfonse: don't call me a bitch oscar: what the heck is taking place here hedgehog: someone took my weed (susie cracks her neck 90 degrees towards hedgehog's direction with woke eyes) (evil bob from that one episode of smg4 appears.) evil bob: hahaha i stole the entire worlds memes. susie: WHAT THE FUCK saraline: CAN YOU STOP FUCKING YELLING ansi: NO SARALINE ALL THE MEMES ARE GONE oscar: this is so sad can we get drake and josh 3 in kiribati hedgehog: no we can't oscar: shit bright eyes: what’s going on guys (fubuki appears) fubuki: the memes are dead bright eye: not memes! we gotta get them back sayo hikawa: AW FUCK alfonse: sayo hikawa YOU IS DOUBLE GROUNDED (seinfeld music plays as the camera zooms in on sayo hikawa's pissed off face) susie: heh (susie dabs as "ultimate" by denzel curry plays at ear rape-level volume) (cricket and tilly green appear out of nowhere with bill.) cricket: i’m gonna SAVE THE MEMES bill: no cricket cricket: fuck you dad bill: your grounded for saying a bad word cricket: FUCKKKKKKK bill: double grounded now. (the thing that happened with sayo hikawa plays again but with cricket in her place.) (hawkodile crashes through the ceiling with puppycorn on his back) hawkodile: how do you do fellow gamers im here to protect women puppycorn: me too (wendell kicks the door down) wendell: anyone wanna watch cars 2 with me? ansi: me I do olly: me too hawkodile: I'll bring the beans oscar: hey what on earth is happening susie: I LOVE PROTECTING WOMEN! LET'S GO HAWKODILE hawkodile: not right now, don't you wanna watch cars 2? susie: yeah puppycorn: cars 2 is my favorite movie! (cuts to everyone watching cars 2) ansi: (eating beans) i love cars 2! (ansi drops the beans and they spill on his lap) olly: THIS DUDE EATIN BEANS! (everyone sans ansi laughs their asses off) ansi: fuck sayo hikawa: fuck saraline: holy shit ansi swore alfonse: sayo hikawa i swear to christ bright eyes: did u forget about the memes? lorx box: o shit the memes! sans: oh shit ansi: whoa when did you get here sans undertale sans: im sans undertale (laugh track, Seinfeld theme plays) hawkodile: hey we're gonna save the memes right? susie: ugh can it wait until cars 2 is over hawkodile: yeah probably susie: epic ansi: despacito master frown: hi im master frown from the hit cartoon network tv show, unikitty litterbug alfonse: and i'm supreme daddy material sayo hikawa: jesus give me death sans: im sans undertale! (the beginning notes of "i found a way" blares in the background) (after cars 2 is over) lorx box: time 2 save da memes alfonse: can we leave some memes for dead lorx box: if they are really bad yes alfonse: thank hitoshi san: hi im hitoshi san from the hit anime nyan neko sugar girls raku chan: NYAAA DONT U JUST LOOOOVE THIS MOCHI ICE CREAM KONEKO CHAN alfonse: what the fuck hawkodile: HOLY FUCK HITOSHI SAN CAN YOU SIGN ALL OF MY INTERNAL ORGANS oscar: dude what (hitoshi-san t-poses and violently clips through the floor) lorx box: whoa that was epic I wanna do that ansi: me too sans: sans susie: shut the hell up you bony fuck (alfonse t-poses) sayo hikawa: wow i wish i was alive (alfonse does the wish thingy) sayo hikawa: wow im a human thanks alfonse alfonse: np now can we save the goddamn memes (pixel slithers in) pixel: whats up bitches! alfonse: don't call me a bitch pixel: sowwy alfonsezy! anyway this is so awesome, i wanna remove all my bones! master frown: you should wish for alfonse to remove your bones pixel: holy fuck that's a great idea!! (pixel taps alfonse on the shoulder) pixel: alfonsezy!! alfonse: what? pixel: i wish for you to remove all my bones! alfonse: you sure? pixel: yeah! (alfonse does the thing) (pixel's bones commit not feeling good) pixel: thanks alfonse! i love you more than myself! alfonse: why do these things happen to me lorx box: anyone here like memes? puppycorn: no memes are terrible sans: i'm sand under hedgehog: i wish i had some weed right now (oscar passes hedgehog some mary of juana) hedgehog: thanks (cuts to susie going ham as the big time rush theme plays) ansi: lol this is epic wendell: you know I wish music was real and not just something nick made up for their hit show big time rush ansi: me too (everyone else says some variation of "me too", except susie, who is still going ham) alfonse: susie can you stop going ham for one millisecond puppycorn: anime sucks everyone: i agree master frown: hey everyone im gonna do a backflip everyone: hell yeah sans: memes? saraline: oh yeah we gotta uhh save the memes and shit alfonse: wait something happened to the memes? olly: i already forgot what happened kekekek puppycorn: me too lets go play fortnite (hitoshi san clips back into the room) hitoshi san: yes hello i love fortnite lorx box: oh shit me too!! (susie stops going ham) susie: fortnite? i LOVE fortnite! sayo hikawa: awesome! so do i! alfonse: LET'S ALL GO PLAY FORTNITE, LADS! hawkodile: fuck yeah (cuts to everyone playing fortnite except for ansi, who is doing fortnite dances in the background) alfonse: this sucks cricket: I know! we live in a society where all the worlds memes died and no one even cares. like what the fuck alfonse: no I meant I keep getting killed in fortnite susie: sorry youre just really easy to kill kek cricket: goddamnit alfonse: heck off, cat witch lady susie: no u sayo hikawa: i wish i was doing anything but this susie: y'all fuckin suck at fortnite fubuki: omg susie you're mean susie: *inhale* NO ANIME fubuki: no *snaps her fingers* alfonse: ansi can you stop ansi: no wendell: i cant believe anime is real and exists in our world hawkodile: is anyone here a gamer girl? (suddenly nico yazawa from love live appears) nico: did someone say gamer girl? because im a gamer girl! hawkodile: holy fuck please be my wife nico: ok! (the bmb heroes appear at the same time.) alfonseyn: hi deku, howard, nicole and everyone else! nico: who the fuck is nicole alfonse: oh, deku from the my hero anime? he fucking died sayo hikawa: may he rest in piece (jessica-mackenzie pours one out for deku.) maya: don't worry, alfonseyn gets everyone's names wrong saraline: i don't want to be here leif: perhaps we'll go to hell again? ansi: no we're banned from there olly: why ansi: remember you fucking slept on the ground hawkodile: hey gamer girl whats ur name nico: im nico! hawkodile: wanna play fortnite nico: fuck yeah!!! (the camera reveals fiona mayfield t-posing in the background) fiona mayfield: god has abandoned us alfonse: why is my archnemesis here (suddenly chris mclean from total drama comes in) chris mclean: hey alfonse apparently the test results from the hospital came in, you have been tested positive for ligma alfonse: aw fuck... wait whats ligma chris mclean: LIGMA BALLS (chris mclean dabs) alfonse: life is painful fiona mayfield: shut your fuck sayo hikawa: e (that awesome fuck shit soren comes in) soren: EYO- what is the thot doing here? fiona mayfield: i'm not a thot wtf soren: die THOT pixel: leave my wife alone you goddamn shitfricker soren: no u fiona mayfield: i dont even know whats going on alfonse: none of us do sayo hikawa: being alive sucks. i wanna be dead again fink: can everyone here shut up i want to sleep soren: i'm gonna be a fuck shit who wants to join? pixel: real talk, when are we gonna overthrow the fuckin government? alfonse: whats a government???? fiona mayfield: good god am i one heck of a lesbian sayo hikawa: so am i lol pixel: the both of you are so fucking valid. i'm crying. hawkodile: hey nico wanna get married nico: yeah soren: hey pixel, wanna become the thot police? pixel: no (hawkodile and nico get married) alfonse: kpop is gay and i hate it (jesus ascends down) jesus: you're god now susie susie: YEET (an earrape version of it's everyday bro plays in the background as susie dabs) (suddenly sayo's even hotter sister hina comes in) hina hikawa: h-hewwo sayo hikawa: oh fuck it's my dumbass sister hina hikawa: SAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sayo hikawa: fuck off (kasumi toyama appears too) kasumi toyama: hewwo ansi: oh shit its me Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Welcome to the Fuck Category:BEST MOVIE EVER